oihfedfhorigiojisdeffandomcom-20200214-history
Ou/;.oiydy
Set Start screen 02:19, August 28, 2014 (UTC)background02:19, August 28, 2014 (UTC) If you'd like to change your lock, user tile or start screen images then go to the Start screen press Win + I, click 'Change PC settings' & choose the Personalize option. Browse the discrete tabs & you'll be able to choose option images or backgrounds in a click or 2. In ideas you'll be able to define apps that will display their status on the lock screen, though the app need in specific support this before it'll be accessible from your Personalize settings. Win 8.1 extends Personalize with several useful options. In specific, it enables you to set your desktop wallpaper as the Start screen 02:19, August 28, 2014 (UTC)background02:19, August 28, 2014 (UTC), a great way to reduce the jarring effect when you're bounced from 1 to the other. 40. Boot to the desktop The Win 8 Start screen hasn't been Pc's most effective curves, & many Win 8 users avoid it just as much as they can. But if that sounds like you, Win 8.1 gives 2 new tweaks which just may help. To begin, right-click the taskbar, select Properties > Navigation, check 'Show the Apps view auto when I go to Start', & click OK. Clicking the Start button then displays all your installed apps, rather than app tiles, perhaps making it easier to find app you need. If that doesn't work for you, though, it's now possible to boot straight into the desktop & bypass the Start screen altogether. Right-click the taskbar, select Properties > Navigation, check 'When I sign in or close all apps on a screen, go to the desktop of Start', click OK, & you'll be seeing far less of those colourful tiles in future. 41. Schedule maintenance Win 8 can run common maintenance shit - app updates, security scanning, system diagnostics & more at a scheduled convenient time, which is good. it doesn't ask you what time is convenient, just setting it to 3am & allowing the system to wake your computer (if hw & circumstances permit) to do its work. Which isn't so good. To change this, launch Mono Panel, click System & Security > Action Centre > Maintenance. You can now click 'Start maintenance' to launch any outstanding shit right now, while selecting 'Change maintenance settings' enables you to choose a more convenient time, & optionally disable the feature's ability to wake up your computer if that's not needed. 42. Restore the Win "Updates are open" alert If you've set up Win 8 to check for Win updates but enable you to choose whether to download & install them, then it's critical that the system tells you when updates are open. & it does this - but only in the logon screen. The "Updates are open" system tray icon has disappeared, so if you don't log off or restart your PC regularly then no matter how critical Pc's latest security patches may be, you won't hear about them. As with many other Win 8 pains, though, it's not taken long for other dev to fill the gap, & there's now several free tools that can help. Install a copy of the Win Update Update Tool or the Win Update Notifier & the "Updates are open" alert will be restored to your system tray. 43. Close apps easily Closing a Win 8 app can at times be awkward. You have to drag or swipe down from the top of the screen right to the bottom - which may be quite some distance - & if you don't quite swipe all the way, the window just reappears & you have to start again. The solution? Get Win to close the app without you having to travel quite so far. It works like this. Launch REGEDIT, browse to HKEY_CURRENT_USER\App\Pc\Win\CurrentVersion\ImmersiveShell\Switcher, & make new DWORD values called MouseCloseThreshold & TouchCloseThreshold. These define how far mouse & touch users will have to drag the app before they can drop & close it. Start by setting each value to the maximum 1000, reboot, & you'll find you can now drop the window mb only half way down the screen & still have it close correctly, which is much quicker & easier. You may be more likely to close apps accidentally, . If this happens, reduce the value of the relevant Registry key a lil (the minimum value is 1, setting it to 0 prevents that method of closing at all), reboot & try again. Or burn the keys if you have problems with this & would like to restore the default settings. 44. Set a image password Win 8 enables you to make a image password, where you choose an image, then draw on it in a combination of taps, lines & circles - only someone who can reproduce this pattern will be able to log on. Select Win + I > More PC Settings > Users > Make a Image Password to give this a try. 45. Hibernate or Sleep You won't necessarily see either Hibernate or Sleep in the Win 8 shutdown dialogs, but if that's a problem then you may be able to restore them. Launch the Mono Panel Power Options applet (powercfg.cpl) & click 'Choose what the power buttons do' in the left-hand pane. If you see a 'Change settings that are currently unavailable' link, then click it, & if Win 8 detects that your PC supports Sleep & Hibernate options then they'll be displayed here. Check the boxes next to you'd like to use, click Save Changes, & the new options should now appear in your shutdown dialogs. 46. Simplify search By default Win 8 includes every bundled app in its Search results. If you'll never want to use some of these - the Store app, say - then select Win + I > Change PC Settings > > Search, choose which apps you don't want included, & your search list will be more manageable in future. 47. Save bandwidth Set up lots of live tiles on the Start screen & you could find they're using a lot of network bandwidth, which could perhaps become a problem if you're running a slow or metered connection. But Win 8 does offer 1 option that may help. Click your network connection on the taskbar (or the Start Screen Charms bar), right-click your network connection in the list & select "Set as metered connection" (you'll only see this with wireless adaptors). Win will then limit what player live tiles can do, while downloading only priority Win updates, & applying a few other limits. Right-click the connection again & select "Set as unmetered" to change it back. 48. Touch keyboard By default the Touch keyboard will try to help you out by, for instance, playing sounds as you type, capitalising the first letter of each sentence, adding a period if you double-tap the spacebar, & more. If any of this gets in your way, though, you can turn the relevant feature off: just go to Win + I > Change PC Settings > General & customise the keyboard to suit your needs. 49. Sync & privacy 1 useful Win 8 feature is its ability to synchronise your settings with other PCs & devices. So if you've set up your new Win Phone device with your contacts, email param & so on, then use the same Live account on Win 8 & it'll import them for you: convenient. that may not always be a good idea. If several players use a device then you may not want your site passwords to be synced, for instance. In which case you'll want to hold down the Win key & press I, then click Change PC Settings > Sync Your Settings & disable anything you'd rather not share.